


Flu Mask

by bmouse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Just cute fluffy nonsense, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day the training camp began the Lucky Item was a flu mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Mask

The day the training camp began the Lucky Item was a flu mask. Midorima borrowed it from his family’s meticulously stocked medicine cabinet, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the lack of lag between knowing the Item of the day and its acquisition. He put it on over his nose and mouth, to leave his hands free, and though he did not need it for its intended purpose it had the good after-effect of keeping his nose warm with his breath as he hefted his overnight bag through the cold morning streets to the bus station

Everyone else arrived quickly enough, including Takao, who was curiously also wearing a flu mask for some reason. When Ootsubo-sempai asked him about it Takao laughed breezily and asked if biological warfare - spreading cold-germs to the other teams of the training camp in the hopes of knocking them out of the bracket, was a sound strategy. For the next minute or so he was occupied - dodging fondly telegraphed kicks and being ritually threatened with vengeful retribution via pineapple for being, quote ‘a little shit, it’s too goddamn early in the morning for you!’ 

Midorima thought he was beginning to understand about the pineapple. To whit, pineapples now being out of season, and also pineapples actually being Miyaji-sempai’s favorite fruit and the disproportionate sacrifice involved in using them to discipline junior club members. Ergo, the pineapple had become an object of metaphor, to be understood only by the privileged inner circle of the Shutoku starting lineup. A group in-joke. That he was privy to. He resolved that the next time the Lucky Item of the day was a fresh pineapple he would give it to Miyaji-sempai the next day when it was no longer necessary.

Meanwhile Miyaji-sempai, who was sensibly germophobic and thankfully unaware of the odd detour Midorima’s thoughts had taken, insisted that he and Takao take the last seat on the bus and ‘don’t goddamn sneeze on anyone.’ He was prepared to explain that neither of them actually had any cold symptoms but frankly the back seat was warm and dark, and the scenery from their part of Tokyo to the mountains was not enough to hold his attention. Takao shamelessly eeled past him and stole the window seat, putting his feet up on their combined bags. His eyes crinkled as they slid over Midorima’s own flu mask.

"Ah well, I should have known your house had them in stock. Either way it’s keeping my nose warm!" 

Midorima nodded. "I have also discovered a similar usefulness.”

“-and now ‘Ta-daaa~!’” Takao folded his flu mask in half, pulled it up to where it covered his eyes like a housewife's eye-mask and proceeded to sag and drape himself against Midorima’s left shoulder as if this was a matter of course.

“You’re ridiculous" he grumbled. 

'No, no, I'm resourceful. You sould try it! I know you can't sleep when there’s light in your eye." This was true, but since when did Takao know that about him?

“What am _I_ supposed to use as a headrest, then. In your profound opinion?”

"Sorry Shin-chan, shoujo manga height-rule dictates that you’re the one whose shoulder gets slept on, I don’t make the rules I just follow them."

"As if." 

Takao _following_ rules, it was amazing someone could lie so blatantly at five thirty in the morning.

He waited until Takao fell asleep, still smirking faintly, and then surreptitiously tried the sleep mask trick himself. It was surprisingly effective, and he came to several hours later, woken by Takao's cold fingers burrowing between his sweater and his shirt to dance around his ribs. Midorima feigned sleep for a few significant seconds and when his opponent was lulled into complacency he swept him up in a headlock. Normally he was above such primitive roughhousing (and conscious of his relative strength) but Takao was springy and durable and had really brought it on himself. Watching him thrash with no leverage was… amusing, and he certainly seemed to be enjoying his new comedic role, rolling his eyes and gasping theatrically.

Around them the bus rolled to a stop.

"Hey, biohazard twins!” came a voice from the front “You’re rooming together this week, I don’t care if you two kill each other I'm not risking the whole team." 

“Well, well.” Takao snickered, slipping out of his hold. "Maybe Oha Asa was wrong, maybe it’s Scorpio’s lucky item after all!"

~


End file.
